My Name is Loki
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: A woman dreams about Loki, until the lines of what's dream and what's reality blur. Mature language and sexual situations. Loki/Unnamed Female.


Underneath the covers she touched herself.

Every night, when she closed her eyes to fall asleep, a man appeared in her head. In her dreams? He was tall with gleaming emerald eyes and black slicked-back hair. He wore green, gold, and black. His clothing was made of leather and metal. He was enchanting. He was sexy. He was beautiful. In her dreams, he frightened her and intimidated her although she didn't know why. He controlled her. She was helpless against him. He had a power over her that she couldn't fight and couldn't deny, and she didn't want to. When he would tell her to do something, she would immediately do it, no matter what it was or how unpleasant she expected it to be. She belonged to him, in her dreams, in her thoughts. He told her just what to do and exactly how to do it. His domination turned her on. She liked him ordering her to do things and she liked being restricted to his commands. Since he walked into her dreams, getting off came much faster. This man in her dreams made her feel things she'd never felt before.

She closed her eyes and put her hand in-between her legs. He appeared in her mind. He smiled slyly at her and teased her with his words. This man in her dreams told her when she could touch herself, where she was allowed to, the manner in which she was allowed to touch herself, and didn't allow her to get off until he gave her permission. If she defied him, he would disappear and she would be left to pleasure herself alone. And she couldn't stand the idea of him deserting her and having to do this alone. Alone was disappointing. It was a struggle. Half the time it took so long she had to go to sleep before she even got off. But, with him, as soon as he spoke to her dominantly in his husky, velvety voice, she was on the brink. The idea of him was perfection.

"Hello, my darling," he spoke in her mind. "Are you ready to obey your master tonight?"

"Yes," she thought back, "anything you want."

"That's what I like to hear," he responded back. "Are you wet for me, my pet?"

"Yes. Very," she replied back in her mind.

"Touch yourself for me. Show me how your master pleases you."

She started writhing around under the covers. Her breathing became heavy and she held back a whimper.

The voice in her mind asked, "Do you find pleasure in your own touch, or would you rather have your needs attended to by a God?"

She moaned into the pillows as she rolled around in the sheets.

Her eyes were closed and she was touching herself slowly, drawing it out so he wouldn't disappear so suddenly tonight.

"Tell me you want me to touch you, to please you. Tell me you want me deep inside you to satisfy your ache. Tell me you will obey my every word and completely submit to my demands. Tell me no one could please you better than I. And, my darling, tell me you want no one more than you want me."

His voice sounded different to her but she continued waiting on his next command.

The sheet slowly slid off her body and fell onto the floor. She opened her eyes and froze. Standing at the foot of the bed, watching her with lustful eyes was the man from her dreams. He was here, in her room, looking at her.

She immediately froze, looking at him like a deer in headlights. Before she could think to reach down to grab the sheet and cover herself, he leaned over the bed holding himself up by the two bedposts.

"Oh, no," he said, "don't let me stop you. Just spread your legs wider for me. That's right. Those two fingers are yours to enjoy as you will. With the rest, open up for me. Let me see your every quiver and gleam. Every clench. You realize, you will never do this again without my eyes - whether I am truly present or present only in your mind. Now, my pet, continue."

She looked at him astounded. How could he be here? She was fearful, self-conscious, embarrassed, turned on, and very excited. He bit his bottom lip and nodded at her encouragingly.

She obeyed his request. She closed her eyes and continued touching herself in-between her legs. Her breathing quickened and her moans escaped her mouth without being stifled as they had been before. He leaned further into the bed and grabbed her ankles, spreading her farther apart.

He watched her every movement carefully. His breathing became heavy and he was visibly aroused.

"Slide them inside you, darling," he ordered.

She whimpered, but listened to him. She normally avoided that. When she got herself off it was always by rubbing her clitoris and along her lips, never entering them. She slid her fingers deep inside herself and he spread her legs even farther apart. He watched intently as her fingers slid out from inside her and noticing the milky fluid covering her fingers. He crawled onto the foot of the bed, watching from a crouched position, like a cat about to pounce.

"Stop. Move your hands away," he told her.

She placed her hands on the bed at her sides.

He wanted a better view. With her hands out of the way, he saw how wet she was and saw how well she had been pleasing herself. Her thighs trembled. She clenched involuntarily in anticipation.

"Continue, "he whispered, his voice strained.

She began sliding her fingers across her clit again and he crawled up beside her, laying next to her on the bed. He slid his hand across her cheek, pulling her face towards his. He kissed her while she continued pleasuring herself. He slid his tongue into her mouth and it was blissful to her. His tongue was smooth and gentle, he tasted good to her. His hand glided across her body and he caressed her breasts. He nuzzled his head into her neck, noticing that whispering in her ear gained a much stronger response than not. He whispered every word into her ear, his lips brushed against her ear and his voice was melodic and sensual. His breath against her neck sent chills down her spine and made her ache deep within.

"Finger yourself for me, my pet," his voice was so sensual and erotic that was almost unbearable for her.

She did and he slid his hand across her neck, leaving his hand there as if threatening to squeeze her neck and block of her air, but deciding against it.

She slid her fingers deep inside herself while he slowly teased a path down her torso. When he got down to her hand, he grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his mouth. He sucked her fingers gently, erotically, looking deep into her eyes. He playfully licked every inch of her fingers, lapping up any bit of her wetness that remained. She moaned and felt a sharp ache deep inside intensifying.

He let her hand go and licked his lips sensuously.

"Do you submit to me completely, my dear?"

"Yes," she moaned quietly.

"Spread your legs for me," he ordered her as he slowly ran his hand down her abdomen and eventually in-between her legs.

He circled her clit with his fingers and she moaned. He rubbed her clit tenderly, slowly. He quickened over time, but let time pass slowly. He drew out her pleasure torturously long. He smiled listening to her breathing change - it became labored, heavy, erratic. Her moans became more and more frequent and each set of moans was higher pitched than the last. He could feel by her clenching that she was close to release so he stopped stimulating her clit and slid his finger so very slowly inside her. She moaned deeper and her back arched in response. He gasped at how tight she was. She was so wet that his finger slid in and out of her easily, regardless of how tight she was. He added another finger and had to control his urges, as her tightness made him more eager to take her.

"It's been a long time since a man has had you," he said matter-of-factly.

She moaned louder in response to the movements of his fingers. He added a third finger and she began writhing.

He leaned down and began sucking at her clit while fingering her with three fingers. His mouth sucked and licked her clit slowly and gently while he slid his fingers deeper, faster, and harder inside her. Her hips rose off the bed and he pushed her back down.

When his fingers reached deep inside her, he curled his fingers, hitting her spot and making her moan even louder. He nibbled on her clit and moved his fingers even faster and harder.

"Cum for me."

He sucked her clit hard and fingered her harder, deeper, and faster than he had yet, when he reached the deepest spot, he curled his fingers again and rubbed his fingertips against the spot that made her crazy.

"Cum for me now," he said louder.

He licked her clit quickly, flicking his tongue back and forth while sliding his fingers deep within her. With an intense spasm, her back arched, and she screamed, "oh, God, yes, yes, right there. God!"

He rolled her over onto her stomach and spread her legs. He stood up and quickly undressed. He crawled back on top of her and he slid his hard dick against her wet pussy. He pulled her hair off her shoulder pushing it to the side and whispered into her ear while lifting her hips slightly off the bed making her more accessible to him.

"Submit to me completely."

"Yes, I do... I do," she struggled to say in-between gasping for air.

He shallowly slid inside her, just the tip of him entered her hot wetness.

"Beg me for it," he ordered.

She begged him. He withdrew from her and teased it along her pussy, letting her wetness drip onto his entire length.

"Beg," he ordered her louder.

She begged him and begged him and begged again.

"Tell me your mine."

"I'm yours," she whimpered into the pillow.

He slowly slid deep inside her, her tightness wrapped around him and he gasped. As he slid completely within her, he whispered into her ear, "my name is Loki."


End file.
